Moon Rise
by iamarebel
Summary: Humans and Werewolves haven't mated in almost a century. Jayna Padalecki, daughter of the Padalecki Alpha, has been groomed for life as pack Alpha all her life. Then Jensen Ackles comes along and changes everything. Rest inside my pretties!


Summary: Humans and Werewolves haven't mated in almost a century. Jayna Padalecki, daughter of the Padalecki Alpha, has been groomed for life as pack Alpha all her life. Then Jensen Ackles comes along and changes everything. They become fast friends and are almost joined at the hip. But the Js know they can never be more as Jayna is a werewolf and Jensen is a human. Events occur that bring them closer than ever and will change Werewolf history forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and none of this is real.

Chapter 1

Jayna

A sign escaped the future pack Alpha's lips as she finished her work for the day. Being the pack Alpha's daughter meant work, work, and more work. Sure, Jayna knew being future pack Alpha was important, but some days Jayna wished she was just a regular wolf, or a human.

Glancing at the clock, Jayna mentally cursed. The guys and girls were supposed to head to the club and hang around nine, and Jensen said he'd be there to pick her up at 8:30. It was 8:00. Quickly shutting down her computer and packing away everything, Jayna stripped quickly and all but ran to the shower. Quickly washing her body and hair, and then shaving her legs and underarms, Jayna stepped out and into her bedroom, toweling off as she went. Jayna has never been modest about her nudity. After so many times of shifting from her wolf form to her human form, completely naked, she was used to it. The clock said 8:15. Quickly dressing in her favorite jeans and black t-shirt, she went into the bathroom to do her hair. Sure, Jayna knew there was no possible future for her and Jensen, but that didn't mean she couldn't look good around him. Don't judge. By the time a knock sounded, Jayna had finished her hair and make-up.

With one last look, she headed to the door and greeted her best friend.

"Hey, Jen. Come on in. I'm just about ready, just gotta grab my jacket and boots." Jayna opened the door wider letting the older man in.

"Thanks, Jay. Wow, you look great." Jensen complimented after he ran his eyes over Jayna.

"Thanks, Jen. You sure know how to flatter a girl." Jayna said tugging on her boots and sliding on her leather jacket.

"What can I say? Its part of my charm. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Jayna followed Jensen out, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Jensen

Jensen knew he was screwed the minute he'd met Jayna Padalecki. Not only was she a beauty, but she was smart, funny, witty, everything he looked for in a girl. They'd flirted at first, the attraction there, but then it changed when he found out not only was she a werewolf, she was also the daughter of the Padalecki Pack Alpha. That ended any possible chance for a relationship, but they stayed best friends.

That didn't mean it doesn't make him pissed as hell when other guys, especially werewolf guys, flirt with Jayna. He always had to hide a smug look when she turned them down. "They're either looking to just a good lay or try to mate with me to become the next pack leader. Not worth my time or what I'm looking for." Jayna once said.

They reached Jensen's car and Jensen, the gentleman that he was, opened the passenger door for her and closed it behind her once she was in. They buckled and drove to the bar they usually hung out with their friends. The group consisted of Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Chad Murray, Sophia Bush, Sandy McCoy, and Tom Welling. Steve, Chad, and Tom were also werewolves in the group. They'd been friends with Jayna since they were pups and appointed themselves her protectors since she used to be the runt of the pack. Because even though she was the daughter of the pack Alpha, the older ones thought she was a freak cause it was a rarity to have a female pack Alpha. The boys, seeing Jayna not being able to fight back, had chased them away and made sure she was all right before taking her home.

Being the female Alpha of a pack had made Jayna' life harder than the male Alphas, simply because she had to work harder to prove her worth as pack Alpha. Her parents tried to make sure she was well educated in the history of their pack and knew about previous Alphas. They'd also been pushing her to find a mate as it would make the members who didn't think too highly of her back off and actually know their place.

Jayna followed Jensen into the smoke-filled bar, going to their usual hang-out seats.

"Hey, Alpha! Thank God, you're finally here!" Chad yelled out, standing when she came into view.

"Hey, Chad. You should sit down before you get anymore excited and hurt yourself" Jayna said, sitting next to the young wolf. Chad glared and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What are you, five?" Jensen says, smirk on his face. It was always fun to watch Jayna and Chad argue, no sorry, have a disagreement as Chad once said.

"So's your face." Chad replied. The whole group went silent.

"Epic. Fail." Tom said. This set off everyone at the table, everyone breaking out in laughter. Chad glared at the Js.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two. I shall have my revenge soon enough." This only caused them to laugh more. After about five minutes, everyone was able to calm down.

"So, Alpha, have you had any luck with finding a mate yet?" Steve asked. Jensen tensed, which Steve ignored. Jayna sighed, setting her beer down.

"Nah, not yet. I just don't connect with any of them. Mostly, its because I know they just want to get laid or just want to be co-pack leader. I don't want someone like that. I need someone who'll balance me out, balance the pack out. Not someone with a powertrip." Jayna spat the last part out in disgust.

No one noticed the look Steve and Chad gave Jensen. Everyone knew Jayna and Jensen liked each other. Hell, if Jensen was a werewolf, they'd probably be mated and together by now they balanced each other out so perfectly where Jayna was usually bouncy and darkish, Jensen was calm and goofish. But because Jensen _was_ human, Jayna was screwed over in more ways than you could count. They were perfect for each other in every way, but were kept apart because of genetics. It was like getting a slap in the face by fate.

Jayna drained the last of h beer and stood.

"I'm gonna grab another beer. You guys want any?" She asked.

"Get one for me, Jay.

"Yeah, me too Jay thanks."

"Appletini for me thanks."

Jayna shook her head as she went to the bar.

"Hey, can I get four beers and a Appletini please?"

"Sure thing, good-looking." Mike Rosenbaum, owner of the bar, said. As he got the drinks together, they made small talk.

"So, how's like going for you, princess? Still haven't found 'the one' yet?" Mike was an Alpha from a different pack and was good friends with the Padaleckis'

"No such luck yet, Mike. I just really hope I will soon because my pack's getting really ansy."

"Yeah, I bet. Its not easy being Alpha, but its harder if your Alpha and female. You definitely drew the short straw on this one, kiddo."

"Yeah, no kidding. All right, talk to you late, Mikey."Mike waved as Jayna grabbed the drinks and headed back over to the group. Everyone thanked her for the drinks. Jayna shared a look with Jensen, both of them shaking their heads. Their friends were something else, that's for sure.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, dancing, and drinking.

Jayna stood, announcing she was going to the ladies room. She walked to the back where the bathroom was, unaware of the eyes that followed her. Jayna walked into the restroom, heading to the sink. She didn't admit it to anyone, but the last hour or so, she'd felt pretty hot and sweaty. The music had given her an unusual headache, and she felt a bit dizzy.

Jayna turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. She didn't hear the door open and close before being locked. But she did smell the pheromones that came off the person in waves, except, it was stronger than anything else. Jayna looked up and saw Chase Crawford, another member of the Padalecki Pack.

"Chase, what are you doing in here?" Jayna could barely hear herself, and it didn't help that his pheromones were making her dizzy.

"Oh, my dear Alpha, I'm simply here to take my rightful place as Co-pack leader." Chase chuckled darkly.

"What…what did you do?" Jayna could feel herself sweat as though her heat had come early.

"I've simply given you something that has quadrupled my pheromones, something I had a doctor friend make up. By the time we're done, we'll be mated for life." Chase walked over to Jayna and gently caressed her cheek. Jayna leaned away, fear gnawing at her stomach.

Chase seemed angry she was pulling away, but was good about hiding it.

Jayna whimpered when he cupped her breast, desperately trying to get away.

"No, no I don't want this…" Her voice came out in a whimper, which only encouraged Chase more. He started to nip and lick her neck, slowing going down to her breasts. One hand had unbuttoned her jeans and slithered inside, bypassing her underwear altogether.

Where were the guys? Somebody, please help me! Jayna thought. Jayna whimpered when he palmed her and a tear slipped past her eyelid. Just get it over and done with!

Then, the pressure that was pressing against her was gone. Jayna opened her eyes and nearly sagged in relief. Tom and Steve had Chase on the ground, locking his arms behind him, trying to control his struggling. Jensen had waited til he was restrained before moving to his best friend's side, seeing how scared and shaken she was.

"Jesus, Jay, are you all right? Stupid question, of course you're not. Come here." Jensen pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. Jayna held onto him tightly.

"You have some nerve, you fucking bastard! Just wait until Alpha hears what you tried to so to his daughter! Get on your feet!" Tom snarled. You could tell Tom and Steve were barely holding it together. "Jensen, get Jayna out of here, now, and take her home." Steve's voice came out in a command. Jensen nodded, gathering the shaken wolf in his arms.

Jensen led Jayna to his truck and got her into the passenger seat before heading to the driver's side. The minute he was in, Jayna plastered herself to his side, hot tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Jensen put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. He always hated seeing Jayna upset. Jensen could hear her hiccupping, trying to stop crying. Jensen rubbed his hand up and down her arm, picking up speed as he did.

They soon arrived at Jayna's apartment and Jensen made sure to keep an arm around her, so she wouldn't fall. He had a copy of her key, so he easily unlocked the door and had her sit on the couch. He wrapped the throw blanket around her before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some candy from her not-so-secret stash.

"Here, Jay. Drink this and eat. You need something to help the shock you're going through." Jensen handed the glass to her than placed the candy on the table. Jayna shakily took the glass, though Jensen held onto the glass in case she spilled it. She drank half before pushing the glass away and reaching for the candy bar on the table. Once she removed the wrapper, she slowly started to eat the chocolate.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I should've been keeping an eye on you better."

"It's not your fault it happened, Jen. It doesn't matter anyway. You guys got to me in time before he Crawford could do anything more I'll be okay." Jayna tried to reassure him. Jensen was a good guy, and she knew he'd take the blame for what almost happened.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't noticed the way you've been looking and how long you were, you could've gotten raped and your dad would never trust me or anyone else to take care you."

Jensen had that on her. When they'd become best friends, Gerry had made Jensen swear to protect her.

"Jensen, you can't watch me every second. Something is going to happen, no matter what anyone does. Stop beating yourself up over it. Ok?"

When Jensen seemed to hesitate, Jayna glared at him and grabbed his hand, tightening her grip on it. "OK?" She said more forcefully. Jensen deflated and nodded.

"Ok, Jay, you win. I won't beat myself over it anymore. But next time, I'll be checking your drink or the others will."

Jayna smiled and nodded, happy with the deal. Eating the last piece of chocolate, she then settled so she was practically laying on Jensen.

"Comfy?" Jensen asked smile on his face. Jayna nodded in his chest.

"I feel completely safe when I'm with you, Jen. I know you won't let anything happen to me." Jayna said, the last part ending in a yawn. Jensen threaded his fingers through her hair , conveying his comfort to her through touch.

When he looked down, she was sleeping peacefully, face buried in his neck. Jensen smiled and settled in the couch to sleep, content to have the woman he loved in his arms. Jensen closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
